eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Vraeth
Zone Moves Greetings. Due to the number of linkages that must be maintained while moving a zone, please do not move zone pages directly. If there is a zone that needs to be moved, use the template and an Admin will take care of the move. --lordebon 15:27, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for letting us know that a zone needs renaming. Lordebon is correct. We have some specialty features fixed up on the wiki that will automatically troll through the pages and ensure that all associated links and pages go to the right place and nothing gets missed, given the shear number of pages that are associated with any zone.--Kodia 15:41, 20 January 2009 (UTC) yes, sorry about that. when i renamed, i saw that it wasnt perfect, i tried to do some digging but then i didnt have more time. but i'll keep that in mind in the future, thanks. Vraeth 08:43, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :No worries at all. We'd rather have edits than have nothing, to be truthful. We know we use some pretty specialized templates here at the wiki, so please don't think you did it wrong at all. We just happened to have an ace up our sleeve so to speak. :)--Kodia 14:48, 21 January 2009 (UTC) itemlink's Hiya! You don't have to remove the \aITEM and \/a part really, the Template:InGameItemLink takes care of it. Anyway nothing wrong i think in removeing the part but there is no need for doing it =) -- 11:17, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :i not only removed it, but it was linking to the breastplate instead of the barbute ;) :and i know about that, because initially i was using the full links when i later found out that it's not needed :) --Vraeth 11:21, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Grats! Grats for hitting 80/200 and winning EQ2! Can I have your stuff? ;-)--Kodia 21:29, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :thanks :) not for sale tho :P --Vraeth 21:32, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::That was a joke, son. Ya gotta keep up with me here.--Kodia 21:51, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::just like mine ;) --Vraeth 06:06, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Orthiss and Kirkata Are you sure it's "Orthiss and Kirkata" vs "Orthiss and Krikata"? The actual collection was moved to the Krikata spelling a while ago (saying it was mispelled). If you can confirm in-game its Kirkata, feel free to move them to the right spelling. --lordebon 15:20, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :if i look at it, it was actually moved from krikata to kirkata the latter being the correct one, so nothing to move, all correct now :) it was just kodia's library which still listed it with the wrong name --Vraeth 16:39, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, odd. When I looked at it, after your edit the book was a redlink. My comment was confusing though -- I mixed up the ones that I meant, and because of the redlink it looked like you were putting it back to Krikata. Was probably a caching issue or something, heck could have been terrible IE6 I'm forced to use at work. Anywhoo, carry on, keep up the good work and what not and don't mind my inane ramblings ;). --lordebon 16:55, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Hows the Runneye raid club going these days? --Fezort 11:22, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :fine thanks :) :we're progressing good, penta is the next one to be killed by the alliance. we had people leaving and summer time too, but hopefully we'll get back our strength and he will be dead soon :) :i see you moved to mistmoore? :--Vraeth 11:35, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Just levelled a zerker over here, came here to play with a friend who has now quit the game... if you need a dirge/defiler for raiding occasionally just toss us a tell Mistmoore.Fezort, always willing to help.--Fezort 11:39, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Rollback Rights At the request of other users, we've changed your user rights to include the ability to perform rollbacks. We really appreciate all the editing you've been doing and want to offer this feature to you in order to make your job a little easier.--Kodia 21:57, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :oh, thank you very much :) --Vraeth 06:06, September 8, 2009 (UTC) In-Game Examine Window Hi I see you made changes to the Sandy Square, Rough Plank Square, Mossy Square and Wavy Sand Square pages. When I created the pages I provided two pictures, one of the in-game examine window and one of the house item viewed in the dressing room. I see the in-game examine window has been changed to the dressing room image. Now there are two images of the same picture. Since there are no comments, I am confused why this has taken place. Can you please assist? I merely want to make sure I understand for future editing. Thanks! :hello. i moved them to follow the naming conventions used here on the wiki. in-game examine windows use the same name as the page itself, so for example for the Sandy Square this is named Sandy Square.jpg, and the dressing room (or visible) image is Sandy Square (Visible).jpg. i hope that clears up your confusion, and keep up with the editing --Vraeth 05:40, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Vraeth, that helps! ~Ukiah Crypt of Betrayal or The Crypt of Betrayal could you verify the zone name? If the zone name is The Crypt of Betrayal the zone rename bot run will take care of all links (mosters too), that's why i moved the scarab to Crypt of Betrayal. -- 16:28, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :i wanted to imply the correct name of the zone with that edit ;) so yes, the name includes a 'the' --Vraeth 16:45, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'll revert that edit even i know it's the wrong zone, but at least all mobs are in the same category for now then. (Helps on cross checking too) ::I'll place zonerename on top of The Crypt of Betrayal so all pages get moved to The Crypt of Betrayal ::-- 17:46, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Test vs. Not Yet In Game Hiya! I wanted to let you know why I rolled back your change of the not yet in game info. For the most part, we've been using that tag for information from SOE staff. The "test" tag has been updated to reflect wording that says it's not on live servers yet and may not even be on test. Does the difference make sense?--Kodia 21:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :well not really :) ive ran into the notyetingame template/cat a few days ago, and now that i found out that this article refers to info coming in the expansion, i thought this would be a great opportunity to use that template. assigning test template where the article is not on test might be confusing for folks seeing that tag and looking for that on test. --Vraeth 21:43, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Personally, I think neither tag is all that appropriate. implies that the data is from Beta or Test, and I think it should only be used in such cases. now explicitly states that the information is reliable but isn't something from test. In this case, Toxnettle Root was only referred to at Fan Faire -- there are no references to it (to my knowledge) outside of there. That's not test (or Beta), nor is it overly reliable given that things often change a lot from Fan Faire to Live. --lordebon 21:48, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I should add -- given only the choice between the two, I see as more appropriate, although I would change that tag to reflect that the info is from an official source but is still subject to change. Then it would fit this case perfectly. --lordebon 21:51, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm. Okay I see your logic. Perhaps we should make the descriptions even more explicit then and refer users between the two on the template page to make that distinction supremely clear.--Kodia 23:25, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Named for Kurns Tower : Breaching the Void Editor- If I leave you the information here- or possibly in a discussion format- can you post it correctly for me, or leave me the template so I can post it without causing any confusion? Thanks- Meilay Kurns Tower: Breaching the Void -Named Monsters #- Jennre Warsinger #- An Ancient Void-Touched Wampus #- Thorvalakk #- Telvorinn #- Yynzik the Scornridden ::Hiya! ::I created the aricles for the nameds for you. :: :: :: :: :: ::All of them are listed now under Category:Kurn's Tower: Breaching the Void Named Monsters but need a wikify (level, race, patch and so on) ::-- 11:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) The Hole Hi there. I noted on the Talk:Hafiz page that there were edits made that removed "The Hole" from the instance name. Have you verified these? Right now we have several Fact Check tags on those instances.--Kodia 10:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Mark mission dates? Hi Vraeth, I noticed that you are updating the dates in the Mark of Manaar Mission System page to be in the future. Is there any reason for this? I originally put the dates on there so people could track when the information was logged. It follows from the legacy of the Void Shard Mission System. Also, I updated the box on the front page to display the current mark missions. But maybe there's some value in constantly updating this page? If so it could probably be done programmatically... --Vadereth 20:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :i just updated it once, didnt intend to keep it updating in the future though. but as with the Void Shard Mission System, im sure others will keep this updated too, for whatever reason they wish to. --Vraeth 23:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) EQ2Maps - Spirit's Resonance Just saw a Vraeth uploaded a Spirit's Resonance map on EQ2Maps. Was that you? If so, thanks and grats on your first map :) AndonSage 12:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :yep, was me. thanks and enjoy :) --Vraeth 12:34, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You must group with some good players. That zone is a bi itch, LOL! A group of our guild members only got to the bug/garden room last time, although we had a couple people not yet level 90. AndonSage 01:27, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Kerra Timeline Please see Template talk:The Sundered Frontier Kerra Isle Timeline.--Kodia 15:32, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Edit protected rights now available to you Look at the top entry in .--Kodia 23:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :OH yes, and as you're updating templates, don't forget to edit the update history on the main template pages to record the date and the type of change you made. If the page doesn't include a "Changes" section (or something named similarly), please create one. and list the date with a summary description of the change you made. You should find examples of it throughout the wiki.--Kodia 00:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) OtherResourcesBox Hey Vraeth, while you're at this, take a look at my posting on the talk page for OtherResourcesBox about updating its code to sort out weird acting table captions... -- Mysterious drake 13:29, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Unless, that is, while I was mucking around with that posting, you already fixed the psuedo-problem I was making the Template talk posting about. -- Mysterious drake 13:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) GU or LU It's GU58, not LU58. http://everquest2.com/news/read/current/3705 :Here it is LU58. Read about it in the Live Update article. 08:03, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::indeed, here we refer to updates as LU. thats why i reverted edits that said GU instead of LU. also, please, sign your comments --Vraeth 08:21, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Vraeth is correct, it's a LU (Live Update) for us. GU is something that comes in a few week's but the upto date with the live servers there for we call it LU. -- 09:38, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Isn't very consistent, given that the menu bar on the left side of every page refers to them as "Game Update." Nremtp78 02:54, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Traverse the Wastes Hi, The achievement "Traverse the Wastes" is still showing a "Read More" section with information about Jarsath Journeyman. How can I remove this or can I? Thanks so much! :as far as i know, the "read more" section is only shown if you are not logged in. not sure if we can control that function --Vraeth 22:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) The Read More function shows up even if you're logged in. It's an unfortunate implementation of code from our hosting site, Wikia.com, that we can't yet control.--Kodia 12:14, March 4, 2011 (UTC)